4010: Duel to the Death
by FantasyAddict97-10
Summary: Things have changed in the past 2000 years. Supplies for the next year is based on the winner of two teens dueling to the death. But what happens when Max and Fang meet in the Ring? NO WINGS!
1. Chapter 1

**me: I got this idea in a dream.**

**Angel: MRA created around it, since all her dream was was having to go to Bologna to kill some girl who befriended her.**

**Total: So here is what she made up around it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. I only own the plot and the North guy who picks for the South.**

**me: Enjoy!**

**-line**

It's 4010.

The world has changed, more then you could know.

Instead of seven continents, there's a North and a South, and a Middle. Like two Antarticas, only bigger, with a strip in the middle, right through the equater. Just like America before the Civil War. North and South are so different. Some people think that they aren't so different at all. But those people, or the teenagers, still have to Compete.

Here's the thing, in 4010, the land has moved so much there's half as much farmable land. And it is all in the Middle, that belongs to neither the North or the South. So to determine who gets the crops that year, two teenagers must meet, for a duel to the death in the Ring. When you collect crops, you better get enough for a few years.

Names are drawn at random. Every teenager's name from each section is thrown together, and one name is picked at random. You're name can only be entered once a year. Multiple duels are rare, but have happened. You're name is entered from age thirteen to nineteen.

Yes, there have been suicides. For the sole purpose of not wanting to die in the Ring, when there's a possibility their name will never be drawn.

But where is the Ring? Dead center in the middle of the earth. Not the core. But about where Ghana use to be in Africa. It's called Debt, which, if you think about it, makes sense. If the teens Competing are two girls, they Compete in the south part of Debt. Two boys Compete in the north part of Dept. One boy and one girl Compete in the hottest part, the center.

I live in the South. It's cold all year around, just like in the North. All the teenages of the South gather in a place called the Styx. Which is the river in Greek mythology that is the boundary of Earth and Underwold. That's now it got it's name. South, just like in the Civil War, was the more... unlucky. We tend to have weaker teens, which means we usually lose the Competion. Our teen population has decreased dramatically, not just because more have passed, but because there are less adults. So there are less teenagers.

Which is why I have Competed for four years. I am the only teen in the past hundred years to win four. But the North has set it's record, too. There's one teen now, the same age as me, who is the first to win five. For them, it's just because they have so many teenagers.

We were getting ready to choose the next teen to Compete for this year. If I get chosed again and win, I'll be the first in 150 years to win five.

Styx is nothing more then a coliseum, as big as the one in Rome, before an eathquake split it in two. Parents aren't allowed in. We have so few teens, we don't even fill half of the coliseum.

My little sister, Ella, grabbed my hand. This is the first year she's been entered. My little sisters Nudge and Angel aren't old enough to be entered.

"It's okay," I whispered to Ella. "I'm more likely to be chosen then you." That wasn't true. She had just as much of a chance as I did. I quickly pushed that thought out of my mind.

"I love you, Max," she said, watching her feet, sounding like it was the last goodbye. I hugged her close.

Slowly a man from the North walked into the coliseum. My dad was going to the North to pick it's contestent. The only reason North has to choose for the South and South has to choose for the North is because, when this whole thing first started, men would rechoose to find a strong teen to Compete.

"Good morning," his deep voice boomed. It didn't feel like such a good morning, for anyone here. "Are you ready to see who will Compete?" Again, no one spoke.

Ella's grip tightened around me.

All the names were poured into a huge plastic spinning ball with a crank. Huh, you would have thought two thousand years and we'd have flying cars and everything. Nope. We're like the early 1900s all over again. Except girls can wear pants.

He cranked the handle, and Ella buiried her face in my shoulder. I watched as the names tumbled around and around, until it slowly came to a stop. The man from the North smiled, obviously hoping for a weak contestant, and stuck his hand in the plastic ball, grabbing a random name.

He looked at the name and sighed. "Maximum Martinez!" he yelled. Everyone looked around for me.

"No!" Ella yelled, hugging me tighter and crying into my shirt.

Here goes my fifth time in the Ring.

**-In the North-**

While the South teens gather in a coliseum, when they could just have a theater, the teens in the North overflow a coliseum. It's constantly being rebuilt larger. Now, it's about three times the size of the one in what use to be 'Rome'. Now Rome is in the Middle. And we're about to have to get it rebuilt agian.

"I really hope you don't get in the ring again," Iggy, my brother, mumbled. I looked at him. I've been in the Ring five times so far, while Iggy hasn't been in it once. But he knows what it's like. I secretly train him. The North has hid this from the South for hundreds of years, but we actually add the strongest players in more. My name is entered seven times.

Little does the blond-haired South man know that picks for us evey year. There are only a few of us who's names are entered multiple times, and there are so many of us it looks no different.

In the South, no one cheers when the man says 'Who's gonna be our next one in the Ring?' Here, everyone shouts a name they hope will get chosen. The man from the South is new, and frowns. He's use to quiet at these times.

But he cranks the ball, everyone still shouting out names. When he reaches his name in, everyone gets so quiet you could hear a pen drop.

He looked at the paper and sighed. "Fang Griffiths!"

Everyone cheered as Iggy pointed to me. "Fang! Fang! Fang! Fang!" they cheered. I was use to this.

Here goes my sixth time in the Ring.

**-line-**

**me: The next chapter will be better!**

**Angel: It will! I've heard it!**

**Total: This story seems a little weird.**

**me: That's what I was going for. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**me: This is really where you see the difference between South and North.**

**Angel: MRA's really excited about this chapter.**

**Total: She is.**

**me: *jumps up and down* I am! Enjoy!**

**-line- (You know that line that goes all the way down? Well, that won't form anymore. FanFiction hates me)**

**-Max POV-**

I sat in the school desk, facing the Governor of the South. He was a middle aged man, balding brown hair turning gray. His brown eyes started at the whiteboard, wondering what to do next. To any new Competitor, it would scare them to death. It did me. But now, it felt like a second home.

The Govenor turned to face me. "Maximum, you're father has just returned with the name of the North Competitor. It's Fang Griffiths."

Lightning struck through me. Everyone has heard about Fang. He's the one who's set the record in the North. And he's won one more then me. My eyes lowered to the wooden top of the desk.

"I know you're nervous. I would be too. But we've collected information on him over the years. He's skillful and quick. He will strike at the moment you least expected. You can never let your guard down. Even for one second. Because he _will_ take advantage of it."

I nodded. I felt light headed. I can't even remember the order of the words, it was all a jumble in my head. I was still having trouble getting over my opponent.

"Max," he repeated. My head snapped up. "Did you understand me?"

"Never let my guard down, got it."

He put his hands on my desk and looked at me straight in the eye, not letting me look away. "Max, this is serious. We can't survive another year. Four years have passed since we last got a chance to harvest. We can't survive a fifth. You can't lose!"

No pressure or anything.

I nodded. "I know. I'll... win. I will."

The Governor nodded and stood straight.

**-Fang POV-**

Everyone knew Maximum Martinez.

She'sa living legend.

Too bad she'll have to die in a few days.

I wasn't even listening to the Governor. I knew everything there was to know about Max. I bet I even knew more about the Governor, and he's actually met her. I know more then all of these people combined. I could draw a portrait of her exactly or write an embarrassing biography of her life.

I'm not a stalker or anything.

Really, I'm not her stalker. Some chic named Lissa is. She has an Internet page that will blow your mind.

It's sad how much more developed the North is then the South. We're still in the 21st century, but they're in the 20th.

But really, I felt bad for the South. They haven't one a Competition in years. We eat four meals a day when they're practically starving themselves. That's why when I win, I'm going to share some of the harvest. No, I'm not allowed to do that. Who cares? They won't prosecute me. I'm the reason the South hasn't formed an invasion army.

I hate to say this, but Max is hot.

The Governor's words were just an annoying buzzing in the back of my head.

I had tracked down exactly how I was planning to kill Max.

She would never see it coming.

"FANG!" the Governor yelled, slamming his hands on the top of my desk. I jumped. "Are you even listening?"

"Uh... yeah," I lied.

"You are our star Competitor. We can't lose you. You have to kill Max!"

I nodded. "Um, yeah. I've got it all planned out. I got a new strategy. She won't know what hit her."

The Governor was a young man, maybe in his early twenties, a deep scar above his left eyebrow from a trip to the Ring. His right ear was red, burned when his opponent tried fire. As another result, there was a strip of bald past his burned ear, where his hair would never grow back. The rest of his head had a buzz cut. He was pretty intimidating.

He narrowed his eyes and leaned closer, his milky blue eyes sending a shiver down my spine. "You better. If you die, I will bring you back to life just to burn you alive and stomp on your ashes." My nose wrinkled. He'd go through with it, trust me. He'd already burned one woman live. Really, I don't know why the people haven't thrown him in the freezing water.

"I will. I'll, I'll kill her. You don't have to worry about that." I smiled. His lip didn't even twitch.

"Get out of my sight, Griffiths."

That I was happy to do. I grabbed my backpack and tightened my thick coat around me.

The South's Governor uses kind words and gentleness.

The North's Governor uses stern words and intimidation.

And look where it gets us.

**-line-**

**me: Hoped you liked it! I did!**

**Angel: She's excited.**

**Total: Now she wants to read more of Mockingjay.**

**me: It's the last Hunger Games book. If you hadn't read that series, GO TO A BOOKSTORE!**

***clears throat* Sorry for that little rant. I'm in part two. I happy. I be even happier if you review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**me: I'm sorry about the long update!**

**Angel: She actually forgot about this story.**

**me: No - Yeah, I did.**

**Total: Tsk, tsk. Sham.**

**me: I know! *cries* Anyway, enjoy!**

**-line-**

**Alright K.C Lanton made a good point. I forgot this the first two chapters:**

**Max and Fang: 19**

**-Max POV-**

"Are you ready?" the Governor asked. Ella squeezed my hand, her wrist rubbing the shackle. I swallowed, wishing I could disappear, but nodded.

Governor mimicked my nod, as if to make sure it were real, and opened the huge and heavy double doors.

Since the North has so much more then the South, they are required to come down here, instead of the South's Competitors going to the North, for what's called a Meet and Greet, or a M&G. It was required for the Contestants to meet in the M&G, instead of in the Ring, or even Debt, starting seventy years ago. Something about nerves.

Personally, I don't think it's a good idea. I don't mind meeting my Competition ahead of time - I don't let it phase me - but when M&G began is when the North started their winning spree. The South thought they knew their Competition good enough and put their guard down. The North took advantage of that. How do you think that... what's his name... Fang guy has survived so many? The South forgets Governor's words and let their guard down. Fang. The North has such ridiculous names.

Ella is the only family member ever to be allowed inside the M&G.

_-flashback-_

_"Please!" I begged Governor. "I'm terrified! I need someone to be with me!"_

_It was my first time in a M&G. I volunteered to be entered early at ten, since at that time, teenagers were almost extent in the South. Legally I wasn't allowed to Compete. I wouldn't be able to for several more years. I was only seven at this time, and Ella was four._

_Governor seemed sick and tired of my begging. I had gone on and on for hours. Mom and Dad were right beside me, but I wanted a family member with me during the M&G._

_"Fine!" she almost screamed over my sobs. I immediately stopped out of fear. "I'll go in with you."_

_This was the first time I had ever met this Governor. It was a different one then now. This Governor was an older woman, her hair gray and skin whithered. I only knew her from the badly programmed radio broadcasts that I couldn't understand. At ten, I didn't know about the Competition. So when Governor asked for volunteers, I didn't know what I was doing._

_I slowly shook my head. "No! I want Momma to go with me!"_

_Governor crossed her arms. "Parents are not allowed in the Meet and Greet. So..." She reached forward and plucked a three-yea-old Ella from Mom's arms. "She will go with you."_

_-flashback end-_

And ever since, Ella has gone in the M&G with me. And to repay the favor, I will go with her if she's ever so unlucky to be chosen.

**-Fang POV-**

"How are you so relaxed?" Iggy asked. I was feet away from the door that leads into the M&G, but it could have been a magical land of sweets for how nervous I was. "If I was chosen, I'd be worried sick!" And there is the difference between me and Iggy.

I shrugged. I wasn't even nervous the first time I had a M&G. I didn't know what it was at eight. Since I was supposedly 'too young', they don't have to shackle your wrists like they do now. Since the first M&G ended with a full out punching fight, it's now required for all Contestants to have security shackles to 'keep all violence in the Ring.'

I don't know what I'd do without the M&G. Even at age eight, I was able to talk my way onto their good sides and catch them off guard.

"Fang!" said the Governor, walking up to me and clutching my arm. "Come on." He pulled me towards the double doors. Until now, I didn't feel nervous about meeting Max face-to-face until I saw the doors, knowing she was right behind them. That stalker Lissa girl's website came flooding back.

_Maximum Ride - The South's Favorite Competition Winner!_

_Maximum "Max" Ride lives with her three little sisters and father, who chooses for the Northern Contestant._

That sentence just hit me. Great, and I was grinning when I found out I was going against Max. He probably thinks I'm a jerk. Well, so is his daughter.

_Her mother died during delivery of her youngest sister. And, with her father's work, she mostly raises her siblings by herself. When they can, the sisters try to leave for neighbors and friend's houses, because they say Max is 'bossy and has every second of our lives planned out, and it includes the Ring in the middle of Debt.' In addition to bossing her sisters' lives, she is rumered to be bossing everyone else's. I've never met Max and don't want to, so I would't know._

_What has her father done about it? Nothing! Maybe the girls were too afraid of their older sister to tell him, or maybe he didn't believe them because Max denied it. Or, maybe he's just as big of a jerk as Max. Don't believe me? Meet her for yourself!_

_mride at gmail . com **(As far as I know, that is not a real email address. If you want to talk to 'Max', email me at fnick . fwilliam at gmail . com)**_

Then it showed a picture of Max. In her room. From bushes. If that doesn't say stalker, I don't know what does. But she's pretty hot.

Anyway, I'd emailed 'Max'. Too bad Lissa forgot the picture she posted on her website, because the profile picture was a different girl who favored Max. I found Max's real email later, and it was the girl on her website. I'm pretty sure the second one was Max, but I'll see in a few minutes.

I closed my eyes as the doors opened.

**-line-**

**me: I will not take so long to update next time! I promise!**

**Angel: You will.**

**me: I will not!**

**Total: You always do.**

**me: *slaps* Anyway, I'll update faster if you review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**me: I would have got this up sooner, but I had writers block.**

**Angel: *groans* She rewrote this chapter about three times.**

**me: The M&G was harder to write then I thought!**

**Total: Well, at least you picked somethin.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. And it may seem like Hunger Games now, and may get very similar, but it's nothing like it.**

**me: Enjoy!**

**-Max POV-**

When I stepped through the door, Fang was already sitting there, his back turned towards me. The M&G was more like anger management instead of meeting the person you're trying to kill. We have shackles around our ankles, binding them together in a chain only long enough for you to walk. It has to be clipped to one of those weight balls they use to drown people and those old movies you usually fall asleep in. It had a chain, too, but it was only about a foot long.

The Competitors have to be on opposite sides of a huge room the size of a football field. A middle school field, not counting room for the bleachers. But it was still ridiculous. Even though Fang couldn't reach her if he wanted too, and she knows he'd have to get past me to lay a finger on her, Ella still seemed afraid of Fang.

She's always been afraid of my Competitiors.

The Governor led us around Fang to the other side of the room. At least we didn't have to be length ways, like the field goals, but width ways like most school's bleachers. Why do they have all that extra room? I've been trying to find that answer for ten years. I was chained to the weight, feeling Ella grip my hand harder.

"You may begin," said the Northern Governor, giving Fang a nod. Both the Governors moved to opposite sides, like the home and visitor field goals. I don't know why. It would only take longer for them to get to us if a fight actually did break out. But it's been done for a hundred years, and they haven't killed each other before the Ring yet.

As always, I waited for the guy to begin.

Fang took the first bow. It's almost like a karate bow. Press your hands together in front of your chest and bow, only moving your waist. I returned the bow, grateful, mostly because the chains were giving me a rash. The Governers walked up and unshackled our ankles.

The bow is a sign that we will save violance for the Ring. If we trick our Governors and kill the other, which has been attempted once, we are prosicuted immideatly. The Competition is cancelled, and the other side gets the food supply, it doesn't matter if it has flourished or not. We're held in the dungons for ten years, and if that doesn't kill us, we're torchured to death.

They're just a little obsessed about enforcing the rules.

"Fang Griffith," he said, walking forward and holding out his hand. **(A/N Since we really don't know who Fang's parents are, but we do know Iggy's and he's Iggy's brother, Fang would be a blood brother of Iggy in this story. So his last name would be Griffith.) **

I slowly took it, being careful not to take chances. Just because attempted murder in the M&G usually backfires, doesn't mean he won't try it. "Max Martinez. This is my sister Ella." This is why I hate M&Gs. They're always super awkward. Like two enamies who meet again ten years after graduation to find that both of them have changed.

Ella waved. Fang's eyes met hers and he shot a half smile. Her finger twitched, but she didn't back away. She's gotten good at this.

Fang nodded and backed away to his original position. "How is Ella allowed to come?"

"I was young when I first came here. I wanted someone to come with me."

"Yeah," Ella said. "Because our Governor's cool. You're kinda scares me."

I heard a low growl from the side of the North Governor. I nudged Ella to try and tell her to stop talking. She looked up at me and frowned. "What? He's freaky!"

"Ella!" I hissed through my teeth. Fang's eyes were big as he looked toward his Governor. I followed his gaze. North Governor looked like a bull that was about to charge. Oh, goodness. "Be respectful, Ella!" Call me a hypocrite and I'll murder you in your sleep.

"He is! Even Daddy says so! He's so... so... freaky."

I could hear the pounding of the Northern Governor's boots as he quickly walked towards us. I turned around to see him practically on top of us. Southern Governor was running to try to stop him. I covered Ella as Fang dived between us as Northern Governor lunged at us.

**-Fang POV-**

I twisted my weight between one foot and another, waiting for Max to arrive. Governor didn't make any move for conversation, he'd just stare at the wall. I knew he wouldn't reply if I attempted.

I heard the door behind me open. I didn't move, neither did the Governor. The Southern Governor slowly led Max around me, a little girl holding her hand tightly. I waited as Max's ankle shackles were secured. She looked even more beautiful in person. It was clear that Lissa was a major stalker, because she was the girl from the picture Lissa took behind the bushes. She looked nothing like the girl on the fake email account.

"You may begin," said the Governor, as both of them backed into their corners.

If there's one thing I learned from Lissa's stupid site, it's that Max hates making the first move. I bowed, hoping she would do the same.

She willingly bowed back. The Governors unshackled our ankles too allow us to roam free. Great. I just made us sound like animals.

I walked towards her. "Fang Griffith," I said, and mentally punched myself for it. Real charming, Fang. I held out my hand to her. _You idiot!_ my mind screamed at me. _You have to KILL her, not DATE her!_ Sometimes all that little voice needs to do is shut up.

She hesitated to shake my head. I mentally slapped myself. "Max Martinez. And this is my sister Ella."

I glanced down at Ella. I'd never heard of it being allowed to bring another person in the Meet & Greet. Maybe it was on Lissa's site and I missed it... No. I wouldn't have missed that. I've read her sight in detail over and over again. Oh my goodness, I'm such a stalker.

I nodded and stepped back. "How is Ella allowed to come?" The words slipped out of my mouth.

"I was young when I first came here," Max explained. I bet her hair smelled like apples... "I wanted someone to come with me." I bet her breath smells like Spearmint gum...

FANG! SNAP OUT OF IT!

"Yeah," Ella said. "Because out Governor's cool. Yours kinda scares me." Oh no. This can't end well. Governor growled from the back of his throat. He was several yards away and I could still hear it. Apparently Max did too, her body turned tense and she glared at her sister. Never call Governor scary unless you want to die in your sleep. Seriously. Someone went missing last year after he mouthed off Governor. His sob story wasn't fooling anyone like he thought it would.

Max nudged Ella. She frowned and looked up. "What? He's freaky!" She almost shivered. I saw Governor turn from a deer in headlights to a deer ready to charge. You don't want to get in the way of a buck getting ready to flatten another. I've seen videos. They aren't pretty. I've never seen one in real life, though. Deer have been extinct for a century.

I heard Max whisper something to Ella. But my eyes stuck to the Governor. This will not end in their favor.

"He is!" Ella yelled. "Even Daddy says so! He's so... so... _freaky!"_ That's it. It all happened in less then a second. Governor snapped, charging at them like a bull seeing red. The Southern Governor wouldn't be able to get there fast enough. I thought quick and tackled the Governor, covering Max and Ella. I bet this will end in death.

**me: The next chapter, my dears, will be interesting.**

**Angel: Is someone really going to die?**

**me: I don't know. I wing things.**

**Total: You normally don't wing fights.**

**me: Okay, I already know the outcome. But you'll have to wait and see what it is! MUHAHAHA!**

**The more you review, the faster you can see what happens! (= review =)**


	5. Chapter 5

**me: This chapter was really hard to write. I know it's really bad. You don't have to mention it.**

**Angel: But there's Southern Governor POV!**

**Total: Someone died.**

**me: Shh! Anyway, enjoy!**

**IMPORTANT: The next update will take longer then expected. An Elder from our church just passed away this morning. Mom got a text from Mrs. D (his daughter) at about 4:30 this morning. His funeral is Friday. Our families were really close, and he might as well have been blood for how much a cared for him. He couldn't even breath by himself, I know it's better. But updates will still take longer.**

**-Max POV-**

I tackled Ella to the ground, covering her from any attack. I was determined not to be moved. My breathing was deep and heavy as I waited to see how it would play out. Well, I wouldn't _see,_I refused to look behind me, but I would hear it. Surly there would be some punishment to attacking a citizen, Competitor or not, even if he was the Governor.

I imagined Fang covering me and Ella. I had to. His goal was to kill me! He wouldn't save me from his Governor, that would just save him from getting his hands dirty. And he could be killed for attacking the Governor! He wouldn't have done that to save someone he would have had to kill anyway.

The grunting and hissing was unmistakable, even with Ella's cries in my ear. There was a serious fight going on above us.

A body slammed into mine from above, hitting my arched back and putting strain on my legs, pulled under my back, hopefully offering better coverage for the both of us. Apparently Ella felt it too, because she screamed in my ear. I heard choking above me. Was it Fang? How could I let his Governor choke him to death after he saved both our lives?

Shaking like a leaf, I slowly moved my head and peeked out of the bend in my arm. The Southern Governor was holding Ella and I close. The frown on her face showed that she didn't think that any of us would survive. Northern Governor had Fang in a headlock. Before I could react, Fang had pried his arm off without a grunt.

But with a flash, both of the Governor's hands were at Fang's throat.

I slowly tried to stand up to help him. Fang held out his hand to stop me. "No... Protect... Ella." The Governor's weight kept me down. I heard a scream as warm red liquid splattered on my skin.

**-Southern Governor POV- (I thought it would be awesome to get her take on this! Wouldn't it?)**

I was freaking out from the moment Ella started talking smack about the Northern Governor. I never would have let her in here if I thought she would cause trouble. Needless to say, she'll never be allowed in again, that is, if she and Max survive... anything.

You don't want to get the Northern Governor upset, I had experienced that firsthand. And I almost lost an arm from it.

Max and Ella are like my daughters. The closest to daughters I have, at least. I never had any kids. My husband died at a young age. So when he started charging towards my two favorite girls, I started running as fast as I could. But Fang beat me, throwing himself in the way.

"Get out of the way, Fang," he hissed, not taking his eyes from Ella as Max pulled her to the ground. But Fang stood his ground.

As I reached them, Fang shot me a don't-get-involved glare. He could take the Governor, he's survived so many Competitions. And one of my boys gave him a real tough time... Maybe even worse then the Governor would. But not likely. And Fang barley survived the Ring with Justin...

So I did the next best thing I could think of. I slammed myself on Max. I heard her squeal and Ella scream. Poor girl, she had three times her weight piled up on her...

I recognized Fang's cries of pain even though I couldn't see him. The Northern Governor was tearing him like paper. If he was mad enough to hurt his own pride, his own people, he could tear us to shreds in an instant. He's always had a nasty temper, but never like this. Was Ella's big mouth really worth all of this? I didn't think so.

The gagging and cries were almost too much. It was my job to keep peace. I wan't able to do my job. And it was killing me.

"No... Protect... Ella," I heard Fang gasp. What? I opened my eyes fast enough to see a knife falling down on us. I let out a scream before it hit me.

**-Fang POV-**

I was the only thing that kept Governor from body slamming/ripping to shreds Max and Ella. He said I was a 'valuable Competitor' in the Ring, that was probably the only reason we weren't all being killed.

But I was the only one who knew he had a knife in his back pocket. Really, I think even he forgot.

"Get out of way, Fang," he hissed, his cold voice slicing through the air and slapping me in the face. He didn't even notice, he was eyeing Max protecting Ella like a little animal lover and a puppy. But I refused to move from the spot. I saw the Souther Governor reach us, hesitiating on if she should help me. I flashed her a don't-you-dare-get-involved glare, and she went to protecting Max.

Governor's eyes flashed. He grabbed the collar of my shirt and tried to push me out of the way. Wow, he was strong. But I was stronger.

In a flash, I had him on the ground.

I won't let you in on the fight details. They were really bloody and... gross. Let's just flip to what's important.

I turned my head for a second to make sure the sandwitch on the ground was okay, and that's where he got the upper hand. His arm locked around my throat, slowly pushing his arm to cut off my airway. I clawed at his arm to get it away, but it was no use. I saw Max's eyes from the bend of her elbow, trying to stand up despite the Governor's weight.

"No... Protect... Ella," I croaked, the Governor's arm getting tighter with every word.

I kicked the Governor in the leg and sunk my nails into his hands. He hissed as his arm loosened just long enough for me to rip out of his grip. I grabbed the handle and jerked out the knife. Governor turned on his heels.

"You're making a mistake, Fang," he hissed.

"Am I?" I held the knife up as if to mock him.

His hand whiped out and hit mine, sending the knife flying. I should have kept my eyes on Governor, but I followed the sight of the kife. The Southern Governor screamed as it hit her back. Oh my goodness, I just killed the Southern Governor.

The back door opened and officials poured in, taking the Southern Governor's body and arresting the Northern Goverenor. Why didn't they come sooner? The M&G is always closely monitored, in case the Governors need help if a fight breaks out.

Max slowly stood up, pulling a screaming Ella behind her. Her eyes widened at the sight of her Governor, covered in blood.

**me: Fortuntly, I wrote this chapter last night. If I had to write it now, I would have started crying.**

**Angel: She keeps listening to If I Die Young by The Band Perry.**

**me: It actually makes me feel better, even if it's a song about death. I hope you understand that we're going through really hard times.**

**Total: But she'll have the next chapter up as soon as she can.**

**me: Yes I will. If you review, I'll try to write more sooner!**


	6. Author's Note

**Authors Note PLEASE READ!**

**I know a lot of you don't believe in God's word, and if you don't, you can skip to the next chapter if you want. I don't want to offend anyone, and if I do I'm soooo sorry. I have prayer requests. Please pray for the family of Peepaw. He's the elder at church who died yesterday morning. I consider him my grandfather. And for Isaac. He's two years old, and is having open heart surgery on the 13th. His heart is enlarges, and one valve isn't pumping enough and is causing his heart to work too hard. One is pumping too hard and is traping blood in his lungs. As his dad said 'His lungs are drowning in blood.' Isaac is my little buddy, and if anything happens to him I don't know what I'd do. And his brother and two sisters might have it, and I don't know what I'll do if they're infected.**

**My point is, I won't be able to update for about a week. I wrote about half a chapter last night because you all sent in great reviews for such a terrible chapter, but too much is happening. Peepaw's funeral is on Friday, and I probably won't be able to stay in there for his whole funeral. And me and Mom are going to be with Isaac's family on the 13th all day at the hospital.**

**I'm sorry! This week is just very emotional. I'm crying as I write this. I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I can, but I don't think I'll be able to write without crying for at least a week. I hope you understand.**

**-FantasyAddict (FA)**


	7. Chapter 6

**I know I said I wouldn't update this soon, but I'm feeling good enough to update! =)**

**ISAAC UPDATE! Me and Mom woke up at 4:45 and got to the hospital at 8 (Central time), and his surgery was supposed to be today. But they would have had to do a heart Cathe, and his heart was so enlarged that he would have a high risk of a heart attack or stroke if they put him to sleep. So instead, they've sedated him to do a echo cartio gram (kinda like an ultrasound of your heart) and have his first surgery tomorrow. He will have to have two, if not three, open heart surgeries. It's been extended from a day to two weeks, but this way the chance of a heart attack/stroke is far less then if it went as scheduled.**

**-Max POV-**

Our Governor was pronounced dead at the scene.

I would have been dead if she hadn't tackled me. And if Fang hadn't been in the Ring so many times, had so much experience, he wouldn't have been able to fight the Northern Governor. He would have been dead, too. So now, we're holding elections for a new Governor. The Competition? It will still be played through, it'll just be held off until we have Governors.

Ella was clutching my wrist, Nudge my hand, and Angel my other hand. We were standing buried in a crowd of people at 'Time Square', named after the famous New York square where in New Year's Eve ball was dropped at midnight, marking a new year. We would still have the ball drop if what use to be New York wasn't under water.

There was a stage in the middle of all of us, a high platform where no one would dare jump on unless they want to be executed. This was where the new election would be held.

"Where's Momma?" Angel asked, tugging on my dad's pant leg.

He looked down at us. "She's gone for a little vacation," he said, sending me a glance. I knew that was a lie. She was running to be the next Governor, for the sole purpose of being closer to me in the Ring, which she always thought she had been cheated on. After what happened to the last, I wouldn't have run.

Suddenly a finger being pound on a microphone made us all turn to the stage. A man we call the 'President' was standing with the microphone clutched in his hand. He passed chubby a long time ago, it was a wonder he didn't fall over. His ice blue eyes - or what could be seen of them through the fat - were striking. His originally palled skin had gotten worse in the lack of sunlight, making him look like a ghost. He was turning bald, a long bald strip between two tufts of jet black hair around his ears.

He should be called 'King.' It's like a Royal family, like we learn about in history that 'Eroupe' and 'Asia' had. Like the queen of England. It went though generations of one family, descendants of the last President America had. But when he dies, it's passed down to his son, who's fatter then he is and can spend a hundred dollars in an hour.

So when President Jr. gets to run the world, we're all toast.

"Good evening!" he said in his scarily high, way-too-peppy voice, rubbing his fat tummy. No one said 'Good evening' back. "It's time to elect our new Southern Governor!" Still, no one made a sound. "Let's begin, shall we? First up, Valenca Martinez!" Little clap came as Mom stepped up on stage.

"Hello everyone," she said as President walked offstage. Her voice sounded a lot better amplified then President's. "A real tragedy about our beloved Governor, huh?" There were sounds of agreement rippling through the crowd. "Some of you may know me, but I know you all know my daughter, Max."

Cheers and whistled rang through every inch of the crowd. I couldn't help a smile to form on my lips. I never thought they would think so highly of me.

"Yes. So as you would imagine, I've gone though several particular worrisome Competitions, as all of you who have had a loved in the Ring know. Unfortunately, there is no way to stop it. It's the only fair way to separate the crops and prevent a war from breaking out. But I know what it's like. I know what it's like to almost have a heart attack every time my daughter is attacked. I've went through countless near-heart attacks. It's the least I can do to help those families when my daughter isn't in the Ring.

"I was a... math scholar, as you could say, in school. I've always loved math. Don't we deserve to have our portions of food distributed equally, keeping in mind that we may not win the next Competition? We have to keep everything in mind. Giving someone more then another wouldn't be fair. We all deserve food.

"As everyone knows, it's often a long journey to events the whole Southern Hemisphere should attend. Not everyone knows someone from all corners of the Hemisphere. Most of them, of course, are near where the Governor lives. I will be offering bed and breakfast for little to no charge, depending on how much they are able to spend. Thank you."

Everyone clapped as the President waddled back on stage and took the microphone. She ended on a quick note, I thought, but it was still a moving speech. Nudge and Angel exchanged glances. "Momma's going to be Governor!" Nudge squealed.

"If she gets elected," I said under my breath, too low for Nudge and Angel to hear.

The other contestants had longer speeches then Mom, and, if I dare say, none as interesting. It should be an obvious winner? Right? Wrong. As we headed for the polls, I heard people discussing who they were voting for. There were several different answers, some couldn't even decide, but I heard few people say my mother.

But we were only in one half of the crowd.

Overall, the votes took about two or three hours. There were hundreds of polls available, but there were way more people then polls. Me and Dad gave our obvious decisions, and the whole time I wondered how many of those ballets had a check mark by Mom's name...

It only took a little faster to read the ballets then it was to cast them. Within two hours, the winner was determined. Again, we lost ourselves in the flow of the crowd.

"Finally," the President said after the winner was determined, almost having to yell over baby cries and children's wines. "The next Southern Governor is determined! The winner is..." He glanced down at the paper with the winner's name, raising his eyebrows. "V Martinez!"

Most of the crowd cheered as Mom stepped on stage for her victory speech.

**-Fang POV-**

Our Governor was executed.

Yes, a campaign was being held for a new Governor. No, I wasn't going. My parents and siblings were, but after what happened yesterday, they didn't object when I requested to stay home. I still have the house to myself for about another hour. Did I make the most of it? You could say that.

I laid on my bed, staring at the ceiling, just... thinking. What happened yesterday was... unnatural.

First, the Governor being the one to fight. Our old Governor had always had a temper, but never like this. And to take it out on two kids? You could have asked anyone if they thought that might happen. All of them would say no.

Second, the officers. They're supposed to come as soon as a fight is seen on the security cameras. It hasn't happened that often, but they still have the cameras watched with hawk eyes. But they waited until someone had died. That was just - plain spooky.

_Max almost died._ The thought ran through my mind like a knife. I'm going to have to kill her anyway, should her near death experiance really bug me this much?

I shook my head. No, it shouldn't. She will end up dead anyway. Wouldn't it be easier not to undergo the terror of the Ring and just... be killed without expecting it? In the blink of an eye. Southern Governor died instantly, a painless death.

I wasn't expecting to make her death painful. I kill my Competitiors quickly, so they won't feel it. If they feel pain, it's a mistake. The faster they die, and the less painful it is, the better. I don't like to see pain. On anyone. I'd rather take them out of pain fast then to watch them suffer.

The thought still nagged me: _Max almost died._ What did I care? It just means less pain and terror for the both of us. So why did I hate that thought?

I closed my eyes tightly. I knew why.

It wasn't because she was 'hot' or had a cute sister, like I would rather it be.

No, this thought sent butterflies to my stomache and made me want to throw up. But it was true.

I was in love with Maximum.

**me: I loved this chapter. It was so much fun to write.**

**Angel: FINALLY! Wow, FA. You love Fax.**

**me: *smiles* I really do.**

**Total: She just loves Fax because she's a failer at romance.**

**me: TOTAL! Alright, it's true. I've never had a boyfriend. But you can still review? Please?**


	8. Chapter 7

**me: This chapter is short, I know. I'm sorry.**

**Angel: Suspense...**

**Total: Cliffhangy...**

**me: ...Cliffhangy? Anyway, I'm soooo sorry about the late update. I promise it won't take so long next time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, but I own plots and unrecognized characters.**

**ISAAC UPDATE! He's been home for about two months and doing good. They don't know when he'll have to have another, but his dad said the longer they wait, the better for him in the long run.**

**-Max POV-**

"Max." I slowly lifted my head, not fast enough, because I was hit by Mom's bear hug. "Promise me you'll be careful in that Ring."

"When am I not?" Still, I wrapped my arms around her. This might be our last meeting. "I'll be home in a few days, Mom. And then Dad can go to Debt and collect the harvest."

I felt a cold teardrop on the back of my neck. "I know, honey. I have no doubt you can win this. I just wish I could be by your side to fight with you." She hugged me closer. "If only the power of Governor came with the ability to make peace between the North and South."

Both of us knew that that wouldn't happen. At least not in my generation, anyway. Or the next. Maybe my great grandchild won't have to fight in Debt. "I wish..." I whispered, so low that not even Mom could hear it.

As much as I hate to admit it, there was something about Fang that made me hate the thought of killing him. Maybe it was because I owe him for saving me and Ella? Yeah, that had to be it. But he had to want to kill me and wanted to prove himself again, that's why he didn't let the old Northern Governor kill me. And I wouldn't let him do that. I don't care how much I owe him.

My mind was in a whirlwind. I didn't, couldn't know what to do. It's like playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. You never know how it will turn out, because it takes chances from both of you to have an output. And the output was never certain, and your guesses are hardly ever right.

"Show that boy what you're made of, Maxie," Mom said, wiping a tear from her eye.

Maxie. That's what she called me when I was a little girl. It brought tears to my eyes.

I nodded and stared out the plane window at the ocean. There's no telling what ocean it was, they were all blended together now. I think this was a branch from the Atlantic, but there's no way to know for sure. I couldn't see land either way I looked.

For some reason, I had a terrible stomache ache. I was hunched over, almost as if to keep myself from puking. My stomache always got queezy on the plane ride to Debt, especially from the sudden tempeture changes, but never like this. Usually I have to say goodbye to my family before I get on the plane, and I always thought that was why my stomache had butterflies.

But Mom was here and my stomache was worse.

"There it is," I whispered to myself as the dark line of land appeared. It was Debt. I felt my stomache tighten.

Mom patted my shoulder. "You'll be okay, Maxie. I believe in you."

She only had time to grab my hair before I puked.

**-Fang POV-**

I was still trying to get use to the new Governor. His name was... I've forgotten it already. It's a strange name that I've never heard before. But he didn't know that, he still thought I had watched his campaign instead of sitting at home sorting out all my sorry thoughts.

"You can do it, Fang. You've made us proud, boy." Dad gave me a bear hug, beating my back with his hand. Mom was bawling like a baby as she hugged my neck.

"Whatever happens," she said, "know that we're proud of you. You'll always be our son." She pulled a tissue out of her purse and dabbed her eyes. I smiled as a wrapped my arm around her. Everyone was so sure I would win, they don't know the pressure they put on. I try to block them out when I fight.

I picked up Gazzy and ruffled his hair. "Gazzy, do you believe big brother can win?"

Gazzy's head bobbed up and down. "You can get her! I want to win a fight, too. Just like you."

"You don't want to, Gazzy. It's not good to get picked."

With all the words my parents and Gazzy were saying, I forgot all about my possible 'feelings' for Max. I knew what I had to do. The first chance I got, I'd slice her throat. I'd make it slow and painful, make her sorry she ever had to cross me. I'd slowly watch her die and come back to the North, and let our men gather the harvest. It was my destiny.

"Good luck out there, bro," Iggy said, giving me the same hug as Dad did. "I'll see you soon."

"Sooner than you think," I laughed, punching his shoulder. "And you -"

"Fang." It was the Governor. His low, deep voice was cold, snapping attention right away. "It's time to go." He turned around and marched up the steps to the plane. I pursed my lips. I don't know how he got elected, I wouldn't have voted for him. Then again, I didn't vote. I can't complain.

I hugged my family one last time, giving Mom a kiss on the cheek, and walked up towards the jet. I felt power as I walked up the steps, power of a killer. I had to kill her, for my nation and the people of the North. They were all counting on me. I wasn't about to let them down. Max wouldn't live to see another day, I'd be sure of that.

**me: From now on, the chaper won't be split into different POVs (I know that was confusing, I apoligize.)**

**Angel: It's going to be a chapter in Max's POV, then the chapter in Fang's POV.**

**Total: And back again.**

**me: Uh-huh. I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me how I did!**


	9. Chapter 8

**me: This chapter in Max's POV, the next chapter will be this chapter in Fang POV.**

**Angel: Poor Max...**

**Total: Oh, and Isaac is still doin good!**

**me: My cell phone wallpaper is still him, it has been since this whole medical scare started. Anyway, enjoy!**

**-Max POV-**

"I believe in you," Mom whispered, kissing my cheek as the door slowly rose.

Just like a M&G, the jets parked on different sides of a field. The Competitors walked down the steps, shook hands, and waiting as the jets took off. There are cameras, but only so the Governors and a few people, sworn to secrecy, can watch our progress in both the North and South. Blood still stains the grass every now and then from last years Competition, probably the bloodiest we've ever had. It was like WWIV (There's already been a WWIII. It's where they decided on an easier way for who gets the harvest. AKA: This.)

I walked out of the jet, a noticably firm, murerous look was on Fang's face as he neared me. Did I see a hint of softness when he saw me?

No matter. We met in the middle of the field, clasp each other's hands, and watched as the jets turned around to head back to their corner of the globe. Fang and I made eye contact for what seemed like forever, a blank look in his eyes, before he jerked his hand down and ripped it out of mine. We turned our backs on each other and walked for the woods.

_...What?_I thought. I always retreated for the woods, every Southern Contestant did. Tt's what the Governor had told us hardly ever fails, and gives your nerves some time to calm down before we have to face our opponent again. The old Northern Governor -the one who actually taught Fang, said never to run, it makes you look like a coward.

Actually, the past few yeard the Northern opponents have chased the Southerners. Still, none of them had ran.

I recovered from my shock and did what our old, wise Governor said. Run as far as you can, then rest and find water. Water wasn't all that common, since we were so close to the Equator, but I found a stream my first time here not too far away. **(I will admit - I got the running and finding water idea from HG. But this will not be like HG, as far as I have planned out.)**

I wondered if Mom was watching me now. The Governors and those few could only see the Competitors from their nation, so Mom could only see me. The Northern Governor would only see Fang. So I did as Mom has told me time and time again: Don't stop running, even if you look like a coward.

Slowly I pulled out the sword that was allowed, one per Competitor, that has fought and won me four Duels, and hopefully a fifth. I held it stedy at the lookout, ready to stab whatever might run out the woods around me. I saw the stream, crouching next to it, and sat my sword beside me just long enough to cup water in my hands and bring them to my mouth.

I heard the wind of a sword and jumped up, catching my blade with mine. I stared in the cold eyes of Fang, looking like he was possessed by a demon.

Neither of us said anything, the only sound was our deep breathing and the sword blades shaking against each other.

"Why do you want to win another Duel?" I asked, my breath coming out in gasps. "The North has food to last a lifetime, while the South has to eat like mice." And they wonder why they have so many more teenagers then the South. We've been weak from hunger since I was born. Once in a blue moon the tide turns, but it always turns back.

Fang swallowed. "I owe it to my nation."

"No," I said, shaking my head, "you want honour. You want to be looked at as a hero, again. The North doesn't need the harvest, and you know that."

"I won't let the Northern people down." He jerked the sword away from mine and slashed, landing on my blade. We backed into the water, still catching each other's sword slashs. I was backing into the water, the pressure almost making me fall on my butt.

With a grunt he thrust his sword to hit me in the stomach in I hadn't hit it, moving it to the side. That didn't stop him from trying, and the blade cut a deep gash in my side, just grazing my rib. It was three inches at the least. It automatically started pouring blood.

I couldn't handle the sword with my left hand, and it hurt too bad to fight with with my right. Dispite the pain, I aimed one good lunge with it at his throat, but he was too fast. He flipped the blade over and used the duller, not-near-as-sharp side to pound my wrist, making the sword fly from my hand and wedged into the bark of a tree behind him.

I was definceless and wounded, and if I didn't stop this bleeding soon, I would bleed to death.

"Go ahead," I told him. "You have me right where you want me." I pressed my hand to the ngash in my side, blood already starting to stain the rim of my jeans.

Fang held his sword at the ready, but didn't swing. His eyes moved to the blood that was making a bigger and bigger red spot on my dull yellow T-shirt. With a sigh he loward his sword and slipped it safely in it's holder. "I'm not going to win like this."

"You're letting your nation down, letting go of an easy kill," I challenged."

"No. They wouldn't want to win when my prey has no way of a counter attack. Get your sword and stop that bleeding, then we'll fight again." He gave me a cocky, lop-sided grin and ran back into the woods. I watched him go until he disappeared behind a tree.

I trudged out of the water and pulled my sword from the tree, put it in it's safety. As I cleaned my wound, I thought about what just happened.

The hit on my wrist already had a red scratch, but that and a bruise would be all it would leave. If he hit me with the sharp end, he could have done real damage. So... why didn't he? It's like he didn't want to hurt me. Well, I couldn't say that. I did have a three inch long ngash in my side that was just near killing me. Literally.

Prey. He called me prey. If anything, he was _my_ prey. I wasn't his prey. But he did want his 'prey' to be able to fight back, so this is about the second time he's spared the life of me or those I care about. I owed him big. And, as much as I hated it, I'd repay him, but I wouldn't let him kill me.

I had no supplies, so all I could do was stop the bleeding and hope it would heal. It still felt like fire when I moved, but it wouldn't kill me. I realized I still didn't need to fight Fang now - not tonight. I walked through the woods a few miles, and climbed the tallest tree I could find. I settled on a curved branch and fell asleep.

**me: How did you like it?**

**Angel: Fail, Max, fail.**

**Total: Anyway, TO FANG POV!**

**me: R&R?**


	10. Chapter 9

**me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I totally don't understand Pre-Algebra and we have project after project.**

**Angel: This chapter caused FA more frustration then any chapter in this story.**

**me: Fang has so many mixed feelings in this chapter...**

**Total: Well, it's finally finished so hurry up and post it!**

**me: Okay! Enjoy!**

**Dislaimer: I do not own MR, only the plot and unrecognized characters.**

**-Fang POV-**

I barely had time to think before the doors of the jet opened. "We believe in you, Fang," the Governor said, patting my shoulder. I saw Max in the door of the Southern jet, it's doors already fully open. The sure, I-Know-My-Goal-And-I-Won't-Let-Anything-Stand-In-My-Way look I had on my face vanished for a split second, but I could see Max's snicker.

Slowly we walked down the ramps of the jets through the grassy field, I tried to keep a firm and determined look on my face.

We griped hands in the normal before-battle meeting, and I watched the Southern jet start to roll out of the field over her shoulder. My eyes wondered to Max's dark ones, I couldn't take mine away. I tried to keep my face firm, like her emotionless eyes.

Finally I was able to take my eyes away, ripping my hand out of hers. Automatically, as expected, she turned around and headed for the woods, but so did I. I don't know why I did, our old Governor always said it made you look like a coward. Well, that Governor wasn't here anymore.

I rounded the first tree I saw and pressed my back to the bark. I slowly turned my head to look around it in time to see Max disappear behind a hill.

I took a deep breath and thought through my options. I could kill Max, or be killed myself. Neither option I really liked.

But I slipped out from behind the tree and swiftly but silently ran through the field and woods, trying to catch up with Max. I kept I hand on the handle of my sword as I ran, on the off chance that Max would sneak up on me. I kept on the lookout for her as I ran.

I hid behind another tree beside a fast stream of water. My hand gripped my sword as I watched the bank. I was almost tempted to get a drink when I heard a twig pop.

Max looked around her suspiciously as she headed for the edge of the water, her sword out and at the ready. Slowly she sank to her knees beside the stream, still looking around her as she sat her blade on the ground beside her. She cupped her hands and lowered them into the water to get a drink.

My heart felt like it would pound out of my chest as I carefully jumped from behind the tree and swung my sword.

Before I realized what happened, she was on her feet with her blade against mine, a smirk on her face. I froze as I watched her. Our swords wobbled against each other as our eyes met. I didn't want to be the first to make a move, and apparently neither did Max.

"Why do you want to win another Duel?" Max finally gasped. "The North has food to last a lifetime, while the South has to eat like mice."

I swallowed to gain time to think. Really, I didn't know why I wanted to win. I didn't even know _if_ I wanted to win. "I owe it to my nation," I said, pleased with how that sounded. Now I honestly felt guilty. I _did_ owe it to my nation. I shouldn't be hesitating to kill her.

Max shook her head. "No. You want honor. You want to be looked at as the hero again. The North doesn't need the harvest, you know that."

"I won't let the Northern people down." I swung the blade. With every step she took backward, I took one forward. We splashed into the water as I sent my blade lunging for her stomach. Her blade hit mine, shoving it back, but it still connected with her side, leaving a big ngash that automatically started gushing blood.

She made a weak swing at my throat but I hit her wrist with the dull side of my sword. Her blade flew out of her hand and into the bark of a nearby tree.

Max's eyes traveled from her sword in the tree behind me to my eyes. Her breathing was deep. "Go ahead. You have me right where you want me." She pressed her hand to her wounded side as she waited for me to make the final blow. I stifled a smirk.

I lifted my sword, but I couldn't. I couldn't kill Max. I silently scolded myself but knew I could never do it, at least not now. My eyes wondered to her side, dying her yellow shirt and her hand a dark red. She couldn't fight back, especially not with that wound. She would probably die from loss of blood anyway.

I put the sword back in the safety on my waist. "I'm not going to win like this," I said. Well, that was part of the truth.

"You're letting your nation down, letting go of an easy kill."

"No," I said. A million thoughts were running through my head, searching for the right words. "They wouldn't want me to win when my prey has no way of a counter attack." Yes, I realize I just called Max prey. I couldn't worry about that right now. "Get your sword and stop that bleeding, then we'll fight again."

I shot her a lop-sided grin/smirk, happy with my choice of words, and turned around, walking back into the woods. I walked a while, refusing to think about what just happened, until I can to a tall oak tree. I jumped up and grabbed a limb, pulling myself up and climbing higher into the tree.

When I reached the top I glanced out over Debt. Tops of trees clouded most of my vision, but I could see the patch of black to the north. Last year there had been two male Contestants. The Northern Contestant had started a fire while the Southern boy was sleeping, burning him alive, but also killing a few miles of forest.

The Southern Contestant last year had been a real jerk. It wasn't a problem for the Northern boy to kill him. Just like it wasn't hard for me to kill any Southerner, boy or girl, in any other Duel until this one. I really with this was the same.

But no, I was stuck with Max.

And I still couldn't sort out my feelings.

And I was caught between getting killed or killing the one I might actually love.

Ugh, my life is so messed up.

_Don't think about it, Fang,_ said my conscience. _Just do it fast and don't think about it._ I took a deep breath and slowly climbed down the tree. I sat down, my back against the bark, and closed my eyes. I couldn't help but think what I should have done differently. Things could have been so much easier...

I was still sorting my messed up thoughts as I wondered to sleep. My last thought of the night was a silent goodnight to Max, even thought she would never know it.

**me: Ugh, I am SO not happy with this chapter. I just have a headache from writing it and I don't feel like rewriting it.**

**Angel: I don't blame you.**

**me: I wrote the beginning of the next chapter at school, and my mom read it. It made me so mad, I'm just glad she didn't question me about it.**

**Total: Hope you like this chapter!**

**me: Yes! Please review! =)**


	11. Chapter 10

**Heehee! I caught a grammar mistake on the news a few weeks ago! It was listing school closings at the bottom of the screen and it said 'No school on tomorrow.' Heehee!**

**me: Antecedents...oi. Easiest lesson ever.**

**Angel: ...She just made you take out your notes for no reason, didn't she?**

**Total: She hasn't made you write anything yet.**

**me: She thinks I am, the paper is on top of my notes.**

**Total: She did! She just said to get on the computer!**

**me: *headdesk***

**Angel: Can I slap this guy?**

**me: No. This guy next to me won't stop talking! It's driving me nuts!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR, only the plot and unrecognized characters.**

**-Max POV-**

If you have the choice to sleep in trees or on rocks, I'd choose rocks. Trees give you serious backaches. It didn't help my could the littlest bit. I thought it hurt when I went to sleep, now it feels like my side is splitting open. Ugh.

Everything seemed normal, or that's what I thought as I jumped from the tree. Blood still stained the water, everything looked just as it had when I climbed in the tree to sleep. It didn't _look_like Fang had been around, but looks can be demeaning. I kept one hand on my side and the other hand on the handle of my sword, ready to pull it out and fight at a moment's notice.

I hoped I had time to hunt. Well, not hunt, the middle of Dept has almost desert temperatures. The stream was man-made and constantly filled so we won't dehydrate. The only animals here have shells. They have blueberry bushes (I know, it's strange) around for food.

_They?_ you may ask? I don't know who _they_ are. Governors of secret clubs or someone.

It didn't take long to find a raspberry bush. My fingers were stained red, a red juice ring around my mouth. Sould I go searching for Fang, and sneak attack him like he did me, or stay on my guard so he can't sneak up on me again? If I searched for him, wouldn't that be easier for a sneak attack? If he searched, wouldn't that give me an advantage, too?

This is why I hate Duels. They mess with your head.

So, I kept my sword out and ready as I searched the woods. I was already sweating, even with the shade. The only reason these trees are still around is to give us shade, and they're watered by teams in the North and South. I don't know how they do it, but they do.

As I walked through the woods, deep in my thoughts, something caught my eye. There was something behind a tree. My first thought was to go check what it was, but then I thought it may be a trap from Fang. He was sneaky. This could be another of his tricks that the Southern Contestants always fell for that got them killed.

My sword was held high as I kept my distance from the tree. I slowly walked through the vegetation surrounding the tree until I could see a clear view of the through leaves. I kept my guard up for the chance that he might sneak up behind me. I parted the leaves of the fern in front of me.

Instantly my guard went away. Fang was sitting at the tree, deep in sleep. His head was resting against his shoulder in an awkward position that would no doubt cramp his neck when he woke up. I could hear his deep breath as it struggled at the weird angle his neck was.

I bit my lip. All I had to do was throw my sword and shish kabob him. His words rang in my head, _They wouldn't want me to win when my prey has no way of a counter attack._ Talking about his nation. I thought about it for a minute. Yeah, the South wanted a win for a change. They wanted the harvest. But would they want it if I got it from skewering him in his sleep?

Before I could make up my mind on if to kill him or not, I saw him shiver. I immediately pulled the furn leaves closed. I saw him rub his head and stand up, gazing across the plants in front of him. He didn't seem to notice I was there.

My heart beat a little faster. It would only be a few minutes until he was awake enough to be observant and notice me. I panicked and threw my sword. It would have hit him if he hadn't moved and stuck in the bark over his head.

* * *

I woke in cold sweats. Just a dream. I didn't almost kill Fang. I didn't almost fall for him. I took a deep breath and looked towards the man-made stream. It trickled softly over rocks and farther into the woods. I wondered where it led to, where it started.

Jumping from the tree, I rubbed my back with the hand of my bruised wrist. Ugh, I had so many battle scars already, and what did Fang have? A scratch? Two? Hardly anything to bat an eye at. I, meanwhile, was so sore I could hardly stand.

A cold chill went up my back as I considered my next move. Something was wrong. I just _felt_it. I shook the thought out of my head and knelled down at the edge of the stream to get a drink. I cupped my hands and gently placed them into the cold stream, letting the water massage it and relax my tense muscles.

After a cold and soothing drink, I trampled farther in the water. The current pushed against me, like it wanted me to go with it. Go with the flow.

I laid down and let the water pick up my hair and run behind me. The sun made my closed eyelids look red as it warmed my cheeks. It felt good, but I knew it wouldn't last. Any second now something would happen to yank me out of my comfort zone. Any second...

My eyes slowly opened and the sun blinded my eyes in a yellow and white light. I blinked. I didn't avert my eyes from the rays of the sun as the water whistled past my ears as I sank deeper into the shallow stream. My back hit the rocks when I realized I had been floating on my back. No... I wasn't floating on my back. Something was holding me up.

A splash beside me made my eyes snap from the sun's light to the cold water. Blood. With a dark figure laying in it. I gasped as I realize what it was.

Fang was laying in his own blood-tainted water.

**me: I've already got an idea for the Fang POV chapter that I'm REALLY excited about.**

**Angel: She won't even tell us! *crosses arms angrily***

**Total: And to think we've been loyal to you throughout this story! *turns head away***

**me: You'll see when I come back from play rehearsals.**


	12. Chapter 12

**me: *headdesk***

**Total: Remember at the end of the last chapter, she said she had a great idea for this one?**

**me: *headdesk***

**Angel: She forgot it.**

**me: AH! And I'm sorry about not updating for... a year... *blushes* I've just had a lot going on with band (We practice more than all the sports at my school combined), indoor percussion (like the band's football halftime show, only with just percussion and in a gym), family deaths, relationship problems (I got my first boyfriend and we broke up after 2 months and 3 weeks. Since then my life has turned into more of a soap opera), moving to high school, and general business.**

**Angel: Tsk, tsk.**

**me: I know it's no excuse but... I'm sorry. I've had no drive to log in and do ANYTHING! Review or update! Again, I'm sorry and I'm making it my new goal to be a better FanFiction author!**

**Total: Let's wing it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MR. Just the plot and unknown characters.**

* * *

**-Fang POV-**

When I woke up, I was lying beside the stream where I had stabbed Max the night before. I didn't remember falling asleep here, but I was known as a sleepwalker back home. The water still had a bit of a red tint, pinker than the when I left.

Standing up, I glanced around my surroundings. Everything seemed normal, but then again, nothing is how it seems in Debt. Nothing but the sound of the running water in the stream.

I had a dream last night. About Max. But this time, I'd stabbed her in the stomach. She'd pleaded for me not to.

* * *

_As soon as I held up my sword, Max's crashed into the water as she held her hands up in surrender. "Please," she whispered. "Don't kill me. Take the harvest. But keep me alive to go back to my family."_

_The look in her eyes was an eerie mix of fear, anger, confusion, and hope. Before I could stop myself, I jammed my sword forward, and watched as it drilled into her stomach. She fell back into the water, which immediately turned bright red._

What have I done?_ I thought as I fell to my knees beside her. I had just said how I could never kill an opponent who couldn't fight back._

_Max had been paralyzed with fear._

_And I'd killed her._

_My hands lifted Max's head into my lap. Blood was swirling us around and growing, expanding more by the second as she bled more and more. She was turning pale, lifelessly pale. My stomach jumped into my throat._

_"My parents," she whispered. "My sisters." Her hand slowly lifted with the last bit of energy she had and grabbed my shirt in her fist. "How could you?"_

_Her cold eyes bore into mine: anger, fear, sadness, death. As I watched, the lift left those cold eyes. Her fist fell limply down to her side as her head slowly turned, losing the will to be held up with her last, dying breath._

_I. Killed. Maximum._

_I felt lightheaded. Her mother was their new Governor, she'd watched her daughter die. I could hear her squealing sobs from here, growing louder and louder with realization that her child wouldn't come home. Those three little girls, curled up with their father on the couch, wandering if their sister could ever come back. Their never said proper goodbyes. The whole South, rooting for her when she couldn't hear them, praying for their life that depended on this year's harvest._

_Then I imagined my Governor, cheering at the thought of another year of feast when we had enough food to feast on for a generation._

* * *

I knew that dream was crazy. Max would never surrender that easily. It wasn't that that bothered me. It was watching Max die in my arms, thinking about her family losing her and the South starving to death. The Northern Governor cheering over something we didn't need, and not only the death of a teenager but a whole third of the population. It wasn't fair. The South, and Max, didn't deserve that.

Slowly, I waded into the water. I had no idea what I was doing. I just had to make it fair.

About halfway into the stream, I stopped. Gazing at the sun, I saw it was about noon. Max would be up soon - unless she already _was_ up. I had had to work fast.

I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do. I had to lose. My death would have far less the impact of Max's. We could survive for several years, but the South couldn't without this year's hearvest.

A twig snapped. Max was coming. My heart stopped as I glanced around. The water was about chest deep, so I dove under.

Grabbing a rock to keep me under, I looked up through the water for Max. Slowly, I saw the wonky, shaky figure of Max appear at the edge of the stream. But as she ran into the stream, everything under the water shook by its force.

A thick, heavy rock that was standing on its side was knocked over. It crashed against the other rock, my hand in between them, with such force I felt some of the bones inside my hand shatter. It was like a jolt back to reality.

I tried to pull out my hand, but between the force of the water and the pain of my hand, I couldn't pull it free.

Max was lying on her back above me. I was losing air and, even if Max hadn't been there, I wouldn't have been able to reach the surface with my hand trapped. The water was too deep. If I didn't do anything, I could die of lack of oxygen. It would be a painful way to die, and I'd always hoped I could never have to die from drowning.

Suddenly, I remembered my sword in its safety on my hip. I jerked it from the sheath and placed it sharp side down below my elbow. My lungs were burning from lack of air. I said a quick, silent prayer that it would cut through bone and began sawing.

The pain was excruciating, but I didn't stop. Blood clouded around me and burned my eyes. I thought the pain alone would make me faint. After what seemed like hours, but was just seconds, my arm split. I put my sword back into its safety.

I was going to bleed out. No doubt about it. Blood poured from the stump under my elbow and I was getting dizzier and dizzier.

Max was still above me. I placed my hand on her back and pushed her towards the bank. She must have been asleep. As she brushed up against the bank's rocks I broke the surface and took the deepest breath I've ever took. My lungs burned and cried as it got the air it'd been deprived of.

I felt extremely lightheaded. I didn't know where I was or what I was doing. I saw the light, blurry picture of Max opened her eyes before I blacked out.

* * *

**me: Oo, is Fang dead?**

**Total: She wrote the majority of this during algebra and biology instead of doing her work.**

**Angel: Bad girl!**

**me: *grin* So here's the idea. I thought about having two chapters back in the North and South to see how things are going there. I've written a good portion of the South one while waiting for jazz band to end, but if enough people ask I may be convinced to post the next Max POV chapter so you get to find out what happens to Fang sooner! But a good slice of my plot will be back in the North or the South.**

**Total: Can I say it?**

**Angel: Read and review! :)**

**Total: *growl***

**R&R?**


End file.
